Faded Beside You
by ChasesTheMoon
Summary: Taking place after episode Starcrushed what if Marco fallowed Star to Mewni, refusing to leave (if he even could) but to stay and help fight back against Toffee/Ludo what could go wrong and how much closer could the two become now that Stars feelings are laid out on the table... Well you just have to read and find out! just a fyi only rated M to be safe really only a T id say.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I will honestly say that it has been years since I wrote any kind of story so I hope this is alright try to give me a little brake since today is my birthday yeah me! the big 29 -.- jesus ill be 30 next year omg! anyway I hope you enjoy and please leave a comment I love to read them

 **Faded Beside you**

 **Chapter 1**

Marco PoV.

"Good bye everyone!" I hear Star say as she runs up the stairs crying. It only takes a moment and I think, 'Goodbye!' "Star, wait!" running after her, I take off up the stairs. I see her door shut, as I round the banister, and a faint glow from under her door, grabbing the nob, I fling it open "What do you…" everything gone, her bed, her tower, her mirror, her secret closet… and "Star?" she's gone. Turning around I run back to my room, grabbing the dimensional scissors off the top of my dresser, "I'm not going to let you run away!" I shout to myself cutting open a portal to Mewni.

Back on Mewni

Star PoV.

"Oh, my God! Mom! what did I just do! how will I ever face Marco again!"

"Star."

"If I ever even get to see him again!"

"Star."

"Things will never be the same! What was I even thinking!"

"Star."

"What if, what if even though I left, Toffee still goes after Marco!" Worry seeping into my voice as I pace back and forth.

"STAR!"

"WHAT?"

"He fallowed us."

Turning around, their he is, his eyes wide, and all I can think is. 'What now?'

"Marco! What are you doing here! Go back!" I yell, fearing what will become of him, trying to push him back into the portal he just exited from, as it starts to close.

"No Star! Toffee's back! And I won't let you face him alone." He states a determined look on his face, even though, I'm so happy to hear him say all that, I, "You have to go Marco!" grabbing the scissors to reopen his portal to shove him back threw.

"It's too late Star, he's already here, I doubt another portal will be able to open, and yes, Toffee, has returned." Letting out a long sigh, she motioned for them both to fallow her, leading them down the hall, Queen Moon continued to talk. "The high commission and myself went after Ludo, to retrieve Glossaric, an more importantly, our family's spell book and the other half of your star wand. Things seemed to be going well until…" pausing Moon took a deep breath, a mixture look of sadness, fear, and worry passing over her normally stoic features, "Ludo changed… Toffee… when you destroyed your wand, he must have been absorbed into the other half of your star… he took over Ludo's body… the high commission and I tried to stop him, But." Pausing again to push open the double doors to the infirmary.

"It was too late."

Star PoV.

I gasp, and hear Marco, "Hekapoo!" he yells running to her side, their they lay or what is left of the high commission.

Mom looks at me, "we barely made it away, he is stronger now, absorbing the magic from anyone and everything around him, he's coming for you, Star, and none of us are safe until he is stopped."

"What does he want!" Marco, who had come up behind mom yells, "he already has power, what more could he want!?"

"His finger…" I gasped, how could he even know I had it, unless…' Glossaric'… had he told him…I could barely hear moms words anymore over my own thoughts, 'he would never do such a thing, he was my friend...right…I mean, yeah, he wouldn't come back with me when I was only a hand away , but he would never betray me…would he…' moms voice coming back into focus when she calls my name for the who knows how many times at this point.

"Star! do you know where Toffee's finger is?" mom asks

"Well yeah! I threw it in my secrets closet, but I wouldn't even know where to begin to find it at this point." I reply with a shrug.

"True that." Marco says with a nod knowing full well how looking for anything in that crazy closet is like trying to find a needle in a hay stack.

"Well then… let us keep it that way then. Until he fully regenerates, we have some time, but I fear their will be no one who can stop him once he has. And with Glossaric and our family's spell book gone there is no way to train Star properly." Mom finished with a worried look upon her face.

"What are we going to do then." I hear Marco and I say at the same time, both of us taking a glance at the other, this kind of thing has been happening a lot since the blood moon ball and at this point no longer shocked either of us anymore.

"I will train Star myself, it's the only way and necessary…Star" looking at me, mom gets down on her knees grabbing my hands, looking up into my face. "Baby once told me, she had not seen a power such as yours since your great grandmother Queen Eclipsa, if anyone can defeat Toffee once and for all… it's you Star." standing back up mom looked to Marco, "and since you're here now, I shell have my Husband train you. We cannot have you getting captured and used against Star again."

"I'll do my best." Marco's voice determined and hands griped tightly into fists.

And so, began the longest 4 months of our lives.

I'm already done with chapter 2,3 and 4 so ill post at least 2 ^_^ since their not that long ,I hope you enjoyed it at least some what again please comment ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Well here chapter 2 as promised here is hoping u liked the 1st chapter and were willing to read the second if so please enjoy this

 **Chapter 2**

Star PoV.

Well dad agreed to training Marco… and training started bright and early! first thing in the morning, !YEAH... Not! it was time to get some much-needed sleep. I mean seriously, Way too much drama today for a young heart could only take so much, and even though she was exhausted from it all, she couldn't stop herself from stealing glances at Marco. As one of the maids lead Marco down the hall to his new room. Which just happened to be two doors down from hers. who's idea was that anyway! Jeez! were they trying to make this harder than it already was on her, come on people! give a girl a break!

As they walked further down the hall, at this point nearing the doors to her room, she couldn't help but think 'He fallowed me' slowing behind them, 'I mean he might not like me like Jackie Lynn Thomas, but he cared enough to drop everyone and come for me… that's got to mean I stand some kind of chance. Right?' But was she ready to know what his thoughts about her feelings were, it would break her heart if he told her they could only ever be friends.

Marco PoV.

He just couldn't believe it, he had been trying to win Jackie's heart ever since little school, and once he was finally dating her, he just up and left! basically dumping her for Star! without even thinking about it! he wasn't even sure how he felt about Star! the only thing he knew was he had to be with her, protect her, anyway he could… yeah, Toffee had almost killed him last time, but he didn't care , he wouldn't let it happen again, he would take any beating he had to, if it meant he could be of help to her. That's what friends do, don't they?

Coming to a stop in front of two grand French styled doors the maid turned to them both and bowed her head politely "here is your room sir, have a good night… Milady..." She said moving on down the hall.

As Marco moved to walk into his room… he stopped… 'I can't just let her leave and not say anything, this awkwardness ends now!' determined he turned around seeing she had already started to walk back down the hall, he takes off, running up to her, grabbing her wrist, "Star!" realizing he just shouted, stopping to take a breath, lowering his voice, "look… I don't want things to be like this anymore." He says concern seeping into his voice.

"Me either…" Star replies with a sigh, she continues, "Know worries, Marco just forget I said anything, and we can just move on." She slurs her words to emphasize moving on while waving her free hand back and forth in front of her face. Trying to make the mood light hearted but its not working this time, I can tell now, she lied to me before, I won't let her do this to herself again.

"No Star, I might not feel the same, but I don't want you to hurt yourself by pretending you don't feel the way you do." taking a deep breath in, he needed to say this, "you're my best friend, Star, and no matter what happens… I'm not going anywhere." He finishes with a light smile, "now can I please just have a hug…"

"Marco… HUGS!" jumping into his arms in tears, "I didn't want to go!" crying into his ear, "but mom said Toffee was back! and all I could think about was you getting squished in that box and I just didn't want that to ever happen again!" holding him tightly, she continued to cry into his shoulder, as he soothingly rubbed her back, "it's alright Star we got this, when you and I are together, there's nothing we can't do! I mean think of all the bad guy butts we've kicked."

Finally calming down, she released Marco from the hug, taking a step back, she smiled brightly up in ,to his face, "ya know Marco, even though you don't love me now, you might someday and I'm not gonna go anywhere either until that happens. Night Marco!" turning around smiling and skipping two doors down to her room. Standing still to shocked to move, Marco could tell this was the start of something, from here on out everything was going to change.

omg these are so short xDD they seem so long when I type them up but as soon as I post them here their tiny ! chapter 3 and hopefully 4 will be out tomarrow I'm honestly hoping to keep this under 10 so I can say I finished a story BOOM if you like it help me keep on my toes ttyl hope you enjoyed this please Review I cant fix anything if you don't


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took longer to post then I wanted, I'm a mom ya know I have a 7 year old that has dance class and a 1 year old to take care off I also work full time and have to study for school exams -_- but hopefully since my daughter doesn't have dance class tomorrow I can pump out the next two chapters, their written just not typed up _-_ anyway good night all! please let me know what you think I love to read your reviews.**

Chapter 3

One month had past since Star Butterfly had come back to Mewni and everyday was the same, wake up, eat breakfast, say goodbye and good luck to Marco, train with boring old mom, eat lunch, train, eat dinner say goodnight to Marco and go to bed, 'urg! could it get any more boring' Star thought to herself slamming her pillow on to her face and letting out a frustrated scream. It was 7 in the morning, breakfast was in 30 min and at this point, Star was dreading it. All she wanted to do was go outside and hang out with Marco, jumping dimensions and fighting weak monsters with no care in the world, other than enjoying summer vacation. 'knock. Knock' and their it was…'knock, knock' another stupid maid coming in to get her dressed and ready for the day… "Star." came a whisper.

"Marco!" jumping up, Star rushed to the door wiping it open to see Marco standing in the door frame, "what are you doing here!" she yelled excited to see him, but worried about a maid popping out, and ruining this moment; because at this point any time spent with him was becoming few and far between.

"We gotta get out of here Star, I feel like I'm gonna lose my mind if I don't get some kind of break from all…" waving his arms in the air, "this!" he stormed into her room, before anyone caught them, "seriously! I have people dressing me! It's too much! I don't know about you! but I need a break! and I thought you might need one too." He finished looking at Star with a hopeful stare.

"Marco! Are you a mind reader! I couldn't have said it any better myself! Let's go!" Star yells grabbing Marcos hand and tearing out of her room like a fire lit behind her,

"So, what do you wanna do!" Star asked in her rushed breath. Taking off toward the fastest path out of the castle,

"Well since our dimensional scissors won't work, I was thinking you, would have an idea of something, we could do. Even though were stuck in Mewni, it is summer vacation right now." Marco replied, doing his best to keep at her pace, with long days of training under King River, his legs where exhausted.

"I know just what to do!" letting go, to clap happily, "This way!" leading Marco to the nearby stables.

"Let's Ride Warnicorns!" Star sang throwing her hands in the air.

"… Star… I've never ridden a horse, let alone a Warnicorn…" Marco replied with a worried voice, super nervous now about this whole situation, those things are huge!

"No worries Marco, I got you, I can teach you everything you need to know!" Star replies seeping confidence and enthusiasm. Running in to the stable, with Marco now reluctantly trailing behind.

"Alright! So, this is Charlie," says Star pointing at the horse like creature poking its head threw the stall door, this was the biggest Warnicorn Marco had ever seen, 'SHE RIDES THIS!' "He's been my Warnicorn since he was born, he might look big and bad but he's just a real softy! Arnt you Charlie." she baby talks the giant horse, while rubbing up and down his nose.

'How could someone so small ride something so big...' looking on in shock, 'only Star I guess' he thinks to himself honestly tired or not was just happy to be out of that overbearing castle.

"So, first things first let's find you a Warnicorn!" Star singsongs as she skips onward down the stables looking stall to stall, until she finally finds what she deems worthy to be Marcos Warnicorn. Waving Marco to come towards her to introduce him to his new steed.

"This is Stella, she's super gentle and was the first Warnicorn I ever road, the best way to say it is, 'she's a Warnicorn for beginners,' she'll be perfect for you to start with." Star with a smile, opens the stall door.

"Stella this is Marco, Marco, Stella, alright hold this!" Star says throwing the rains that were around Stella face into his hands. Turning around and taking off, out of site and returning seconds later with a stool to help him mount the big lady.

"Star? wares the saddle? I might not know much, but I know I should at least have one of those." Over worrying was what he was known for, so why stop now when his life could most definitely depend on it.

"pff who needs a saddle. Stella is so gentle you'll be fine, just hop on! I promise, it'll be okay!" she replied with that carefree, worriless face, which sometimes Marco wished he could have even a smidgen of that look.

"all right…" 'please don't let me regret this' he whispered to himself…' taking a deep breath for courage and hopped on.

"Okay! Let me go grab Charlie!" She yells excitement dripping from her voice, minutes later coming out on her big White Warnicorn.

"Alright! What do I do first?" asked Marco hanging on to the rains...

"Well…" Slap! Marco hears the crack of a slap, which just happens to be on the butt, of His Warnicorn! And off he went taking off at full speed to the near by woods.

"ahhhhh!" screaming, holding on for dear life as he hears a gallop come up behind him, "Star! how do I stop this thing!" Marco screaming turning into a panic, death gripping the rains and closing his eyes to hopefully stoping the nausea starting to form in the pit of his stomach.

"You got this Marco!" she hollers from behind only to gallop alongside him, "but make sure you keep your eyes open okay!"

"Star make it stop!" he screamed again in reply as Stella dodged back and forth threw the trees of the forest they had entered.

"You're doing great! I'm right here with you! No worries!" Still Happily Galloping along next to me making it look Soooo easy. Until…

"Star! Look!" I freak, their right in the middle of the path has got to be my worst nightmare for this case scenario. A tree down!

"Okay, okay! Marco!"

"What!"

"you got the rains!"

"Yes!" he cries

"Now pull back! And Hold on!" Star yells, as she continues, only to jump over the downed tree moments later with a grace only an experienced rider could do.

Marco pulling back on the rains as hard as humanly possible, slowed the horse abruptly, forcing Stella to rear up and Marco to come crashing down off her back and right into… the mud… 'Seriously!'

"oh, my gosh! Marco! are you alright!" Star yells turning Charlie back around to come galloping back to Marco, jumping off with ease and running up to him, sitting in the mud, arms crossed, clearly angry about the situation "pf! Marco, look at you." Star trying to cover her mouth as not to show the smile and hide her laughter. But it was no use, seeing him sitting there in the mud arms crossed and a pouty lip going on in anger, was just too funny, maybe she was mean, but It was almost cute.

"Ow! this is funny, huh!" And in a seconds Marco pulled her into the mud with him.

'hah!" pointing in triumph as Marco laughed out loud for the first time since… forever, just hearing it, set her face a flame, thank goodness, he wasn't close enough to hear it; because her heart was beating a mile a minute, just looking at his face covered in mud, producing the most beautiful laugh she had ever heard, and so, intoxicating that the next thing she knew she was laughing right along with him.

"were gonna need baths," star giggled finally calming down from this high, "before we get back to the castle, otherwise our little escape will be figured out by midday." She finished with her hand resting on her heart taking deep breaths so not to start laughing again. Staring at Marco, his head looking up to the sky with a relaxed smile placed upon his face.

"yeah, I guess your right …" Marco slowly standing up, looked to her with that smile, holding out a hand to Star, "let's get going, we got a lot of cleaning up to do."

Smiling back, she grabbed his hand. This was one of those moments … one she would lock away and never forget.

 **Allright that's it the end! of this chapter**

 **Also!**

 **SolidJJ! thank you so much for your reviews I will definitely read your stories and ill definitely keep that in mind from now on when I'm writing I hope this chapter turned out alright, and that you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Boom Chakalaka! XDD sorry this is taking me so long _-_ I'm on an Eight day stretch at work and its killing me inside! But I feel like I'm getting better at writing which is what needs to happen I have a writing test I need to pass in a couple of weeks and if this helps Ha! Take that teacher XDD let's not forget I'm a full-time mommy of two, one very busy 7-year-old little girl and if possible busier 1 year old little boy. ANYWHO please let me know how you think I've been reading your comments and seriously love every single one of them keep commenting!

Chapter 4

As each day that passed by Star and Marco learned more than either thought possible. Marco was finally getting used to living in the castle. His home sickness, and thoughts of Jackie were finally starting to fade, to a light ache. He knew, by the time he made it home, she would have moved on, and who could blame her! He couldn't help but think again about how he had just up and ran away, after another girl. Though he knew she would forgive him and maybe even give him another chance, the fact remained; that he ran away from her… maybe he wasn't as in love with her as he had thought, it took a crazy Warnicorn ride to realize this. That moment with Star, them both together in the mud, had been amazing, like nothing at the party had ever happened, like she didn't have a crush on him, it was just two best friends having a crazy time, there was nothing in the world but them, they both weren't here stuck on Mewni, they didn't have a crazy monster after them, just Marco and Star, in the mud. But, it was just a moment. As the days passed he was seeing less and less of Star, he found himself wishing he and Star had more time together… Anytime.

On another note, Marco had come to realized that king River; though kind of crazy, was an all-around, good person, father, husband and surprisingly teacher. He seemed to know about many different fighting styles. This whole month had been about sword play, something he had learned while searching for Hekapoo, but had not really learned correct sword wielding skills and since he never needed it or even owned a sword on earth, he had mostly forgotten the art. But on Mewni, who knew, and not to tut his own horn, but, he was getting pretty-good at it. All the stances and swings were becoming fluid and Rivers attacks becoming easier to avoid and counter, honestly; he really liked it, and once this lesson was complete; they were going to get to something, he knew, he was good at! Hand to hand combat! 'Wachau!' he thought to himself swinging his hands Karate style.

Meanwhile

"Now Star, when casting your Great Grandmothers Attack 'Primal Moon Heart Ache' you must dig deep, and unleash your feelings, weather good or bad, however strong the feelings, the stronger the spell shell become." Queen Moon repeated.

"I know mom!" Star rolled her eyes, just sick of it all, after having tried this spell numerous times and failing. Somehow missing what she needed to cast it.

"Well then Star, what are you feeling?" Moon questioned patients running thin, rubbing the temples of her eyes.

"Bored!" Star shouted, not even thinking about it, just wanting this all over, to see if she could sneak a peek at Marco training with her father…

"Star…"

"fine…" with a shrug, Star closed her eyes, really trying to think about her feelings, she thought about herself… She thought about that night, in the woods...the mud… and… 'Marco'… Eyes snapping open, they began to glow as she started to ascend into the air, she could just see his face, the calm he had felt, in that moment, the love in her heart had only heightened from seeing him look to the stars… that smile it had warmed her from the inside… it had made her heart ache for him… she started to spin. The words to the spell spilling from her mouth…

"Star!" came the shout from Moon, having had to back away from her glowing daughter, the ground around Star had disappeared leaving only a single place to stand. Star upon hearing her mother's voice snapped out of the spells trance, slowly lowering to the plateau, shocked at the scene around her.

"Well done Star." came her mother's voice from across the hole, a happy smile gracing her diamond adorned face. "You may take a break, now." She finished turning to walk back toward the castle.

"Yes!" Shouting Star threw her hands in the air, jumping across the hole and running off towards the Courtyard were Marco and her Father were likely to be.

Courtyard

"Good Job meh boy! Keep up the pace! I'll make you a Mewni Man just yet!" hollered king River taking another swing at Marco, moving behind to hopefully throw off the boy.

River had been surprised to say the least, a better word would be impressed, the lad was coming along rather quickly. Almost able to keep up with him at this point; which was saying a lot for a mere Human. While Mewni men had greater strength and speed, he seemed to be able to match it with wits and cunning. The longer they seemed to spar the more the boy seemed to memorize his moves and mimic them to the best of his ability, change them, adapting them to be his own. Every day to River was exciting. How much more could he push the boy. What were his limits. At this point the possibilities seemed endless, with a mind ready to learn, nothing was impossible.

"Daddy!" River heard Star call from across the courtyard, turning his head to see her hands waving at the pair, this, distracting him enough to let Marco land a blow on the otherwise impenetrable guard of the king.

"Ha!" yelled Marco excited to finally land a hit, but lowering his own guard in his excitement, River instantly using the opening he needed to send Marco sword clanging to the ground, Rivers sword moving to place at Marco's throat.

"Never let your guard down meh boy. Even when you think you've won." Came his final lesson of the day a bright smile lighting his features.

"Yes Sir!" came Marcos reply, who would have bowed, out of old habit, if the sword had been removed from his throat.

"Now go! have some fun!" the king finished knowing that, with focus and discipline their needed to be relaxation and fun.

Marco taking off for Star. While River waved back to his daughter, who was glowing with happiness… he must ask his lady wife about his later, for something good must have transpired… Or maybe not, it could just be that his beautiful daughter was just happy to finally spend time with the boy he knew she loved.

Well that's it!

if you have a question or suggestion by all means put it in a comment ill answer or most definitely take it to heart ^_^ I promise I'm listening ow before I forget please let me know if the flow is okay I mean this is a pg13 show guys sadly things kind of gotta go slow but yeah I liked this chapter I feel like we got to know king river and I like him XDD gonna have to do that with moon eventually her name alone makes me love her ^_^ so I better show her some love later anyway TnT


End file.
